


Letters to a Fallen Star

by ElectraCute



Series: Stars & Daffodils [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Eloping, Family Drama, Gen, Letters, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraCute/pseuds/ElectraCute
Summary: After Andromeda leaves her family to elope with Ted Tonks, her sister Narcissa secretly tries to contact her.





	Letters to a Fallen Star

**Author's Note:**

> Bellatrix might have claimed that she and Narcissa had cut off all contact with Andromeda after she married Ted Tonks, but the youngest Black sister wasn't able to let go as easily.
> 
> This fic is part of my oneshot series "Stars & Daffodils", which follows the three Black sisters in my personal headcanon timeline. If you like this one, make sure to check out the rest of them.

_ August 18, 1971 _

 

_ My dearest Andy, _

 

_ I’m sorry it took me so long to write you. Aunt Walburga has forbidden us all from contacting you; she’s been inspecting our mail and she caught Sirius trying to send you a letter - you can imagine how she punished him. However, now I’m staying with Lucius at the Manor for the last two weeks of summer, and so I found a chance to send you an owl. _

 

_ The situation at home has been insufferable. Father is drinking twice as much as he used to, Mother locks herself in her bedroom and cries, Aunt Walburga has burnt you off the tapestry and her nerves are out of control (the other day she slapped me because I mentioned you) and the boys and I are missing you greatly. Uncle Orion, of course, is absent despite how many times we owled him. Bellatrix came over a couple of times but she was in a hurry; she and Rodolphus are busy with their duties as Death Eaters. All in all, everyone is constantly tense and upset, especially Mother because everyone is blaming her for what happened. I wish things didn’t have to be this way, I really do. _

 

_ Andy, I’m worried about you. Please write me back and tell me you’re safe. You don’t have to tell me where you are, and I promise I won’t come looking if you don’t want me to. Just let me know you’re alright. _

 

_ Lots of love, _

_ Cissy _

 

* * *

 

_ August 25, 1971 _

 

_ My dearest Andy, _

 

_ It’s been a week since my last letter. The owl must have delivered it but you haven’t answered me yet. I hope it’s because you’re too busy and not because something’s happened to you. Please write me back as soon as you can. _

 

_ Love you, _

_ Cissy _

 

* * *

 

_ September 10, 1971 _

 

_ My dear Andy, _

 

_ I hope you’re getting my letters, because your lack of a reply makes me suspect you might not be. I read in the Prophet that you and Ted were spotted in Diagon Alley, which means you must be well enough to be going for a stroll. Your story is all everyone talks about, and it’s being reported by Rita Skeeter, that horrid girl from Bella’s year, who is now writing for the Prophet. Naturally, nine tenths of what she writes are blatant lies. _

 

_ It was odd to not be boarding the Hogwarts express with you this year, and not having you in the dorm next to mine. Some of the professors have been asking about you, and I have no idea what to tell them - that my sister refuses to write me back? I hope that’s not the case. _

 

_ You missed Regulus’s Sorting; he’s been placed in Slytherin, and Aunt Walburga is very proud of him. On the contrary, Sirius has been getting himself in trouble constantly, and the howlers have been rolling in. _

 

_ Please write me anything. How is your pregnancy going? How are Ted’s parents treating you? Are you happy with him, like you hoped you would be? _

 

_ Love you, _

_ Cissy _

 

* * *

 

_ October 24, 1971 _

 

_ Dear Andy, _

 

_ I read the announcement about your wedding in the paper. I’m sending you my sincere congratulations and my best wishes for your marriage. I’ll be using a Hogwarts owl this time to see if it’s an owl post problem that prevents you from getting my letters. _

 

_ Love you, _

_ Cissy _

 

* * *

 

_ February 3, 1972 _

 

_ Dear Andy, _

 

_ I didn’t send you a Christmas card because Regulus and I decided to go home for Christmas - Sirius didn’t, of course - and Aunt Walburga is still inspecting the mail. Things at Grimmauld Place remain the same. A late Merry Christmas to you and best wishes for the new year. _

 

_ I don’t want to believe you’ve been ignoring me. I read about the birth of your baby in the Prophet. Nymphadora is a beautiful name. I’m sending you a present along with this letter; it’s a silky blanket, and I have charmed it to expand as the girl herself grows. The charm will be activated once you place it on the baby. _

 

_ Please write me back and tell me if you liked it. _

 

_ Yours truly, _

_ Cissy _

 

* * *

 

_ May 28, 1972 _

 

_ Dear Andromeda, _

 

_ I haven’t written you in a while because I have accepted it as futile. However, I decided to make an exception for this occasion. Lucius and I are getting married on the 12th of August. I don’t expect you to come, not with the entire family and high society there, but even just a wish or a kind word from you would be a treasured wedding gift. _

 

_ You will find an invitation enclosed in this envelope. _

 

_ Yours sincerely, _

_ Narcissa _

 

* * *

 

_ June 9, 1980 _

 

_ Dear Andromeda, _

 

_ I had sworn that I would never write you again, but I haven’t managed to forget about you, no matter how much Bellatrix keeps saying that we don’t have another sister, that you were never there. You’ll probably read this in the papers, but I wanted to let you know first-hand; Lucius and I have welcomed our first child. It’s a boy and his name is Draco. I’m enclosing a photograph of myself holding your newborn nephew. Just in case you were curious to see what he looks like. _

 

_ This is my final attempt; please, send me even the shortest reply. _

 

_ Yours, _

_ Narcissa _

**Author's Note:**

> After doing some research about everybody's ages, I reached the conclusion that it's very likely Andromeda became pregnant with Nymphadora at the age of 17. This might have been what pushed her to leave her family and marry Ted. I have incorporated this headcanon in my timeline.
> 
> Also, I'm one of the biggest villain sympathizers out there, so it comes as no surprise that I should sympathize with people such as the Malfoys or Snape. I really believe that Narcissa wasn't a bad person, and that her views on blood purity weren't as extreme and violent as Bellatrix's.
> 
> The reason why Andromeda never answered her letters will be a part of another fic I will be posting very soon. Stick around if you're curious, and don't forget to leave me a comment :)


End file.
